


Is this the Start of a Horror Movie, or a Rom Com?

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this AU idea:</p>
<p>"I moved into the apartment next door and it’s 100% haunted please let me crash here for the night" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired that this tumblr post:
> 
> http://usa-government.tumblr.com/post/98240448691/yes-coffee-shop-spy-aus-are-totally-cute-but-here-are
> 
> So I've changed this from a completed work to a WIP to add some chapters and expand the story.

Derek is woken up at midnight on a Friday night – he could totally have a life if he wanted to – by someone banging on his front door. Derek was going to ignore it but it was frantic and loud, so he stumbles sleepily towards the front door. When he opens the door it reveals his new neighbour, the kid that had just moved in his stuff yesterday and introduced himself as Stiles.

“Hey Wow. I mean, sorry. Erm…” Stiles stutters. “I’m sorry for like waking you up, I’m Stiles – remember we met yesterday?”

“I remember. What do you want?” Derek more or less growls – he doesn’t mean t but he’s always grumpy when he’s first woken up, well some people would say that he’s always grumpy but he tends not to listen to his family bout these things anyway.

“Right, yeah okay so I know how crazy and stupid this sounds but can I stay here tonight?”

Derek raises an eyebrow and waits for Stiles to continue.

“Mad eyebrow game bro!” Derek gives his best glower. “No seriously like right now I totally get that you want to kill me.” Derek tries to frown harder. “Right okay, erm just try to keep an open mind but erm I’m pretty sure my apartment is haunted.”

“You’re kidding.” Derek replies flatly.

“No, I’m not. Okay I know it’s crazy but like there’s been noises and things I didn’t move moving around the apartment and I absolutely swear I saw someone walking into my bedroom, and I absolutely refuse to be that dumb shit who dies at the start of horror movie, I refuse.”

Derek remains quiet for a while and watches Stiles squirming awkwardly in front of Derek. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Stile replies. “I know it’s crazy but like I promise I’m not an axe murderer, even if I was why would I murder my neighbour – way too obvious, I move in one day and then suddenly you get murdered. I’m not that stupid, also my dad’s a sheriff so like he totally wouldn’t let me become a murderer.”

Derek sighs, it’s always good to be kind to your neighbours Derek thinks. “Fine, come in.”

“Seriously! Thank you so much…Derek was it?”

“Yeah it’s Derek. You’re coming in for a drink and then I’m sending you home, next door, okay because your apartment isn’t haunted.” Derek moves out of the way to let Stiles in.

“Thank you so much. I know maybe it’s weird because of the fact we’re total strangers but I’ve just moved to the city and I don’t know anyone else – not that I really know you but you know we said hi that one time.”

Derek guides Stiles to the kitchen while he’s rambling. “Tea, coffee, beer, warm milk?”

“Warm milk?! Was that a serious suggestion or a joke? I can’t tell.” Stiles asks as he sits down at the kitchen table.

“Do you want warm milk?” Derek asks, giving Stiles a half smirk.

“I…what?” Stiles stutters.

“Milk?”

“Right yeah sorry. Tea is good. Thanks.” Stiles breathes out, his face blushing bright red and looking down at the table.

“One drink and I’m sending you home okay?”

“How about this, I’ll go back if you come check out the apartment for me first. Deal?”

“You want me to come check under your bed for monsters?” Derek asks putting the kettle on.

“Yes and possibly my closet.” Stiles says with a smile. “Maybe under the covers?” He says shyly, looking at Derek from under his eyelashes.

Derek raises an eyebrow and Stiles shrugs and smiles at him.

“You’re on.” Derek says.

“So long have you lived here then?” Stiles asks as Derek passed him his cup of tea.

“About 6 months.” Derek answers.

“So did you know the previous owner of my apartment?”

“Oh Mrs Smith, yeah she was lovely, such a shame about the accident.”

“The accident?!” Stiles nearly chokes on his tea, “What accident?” Derek can’t help but laugh. “You dick!” Stiles shouts but with a smile.

“The apartment’s been empty since I moved in and I’ve not really talked to anyone in the building so I can’t help unfortunately.”

“So where you from originally?” Stiles asks and they talk while they finish their drinks. Derek’s got to admit the guy is hot and he’s kind of hilarious but he’s not sure about a guy who genuinely believes his apartment is haunted.

When they finish their drinks, Derek puts their cups in the sink and says “Come on, let’s go check out this apartment then.”

They go to Stiles’s apartment and after Stiles opens the door he moves back and stands behind Derek. Derek wants to laugh but he looks genuinely looks terrified so Derek walks in and flicks on the light. He checks out the rest of the apartment with Stiles close behind him.

“Well it looks all clear of ghosts to me.” Derek says.

“Thanks dude.” Stiles says standing in the doorway of his bedroom, then they stand in silence for a couple of seconds.

“I should go.” Derek says into the pause.

“Or you could stay.” Stiles suggests.

“Sounds goods.” Derek then strides forward and grabs Stiles’s face and pulling him into a kiss. They stumble towards Stiles’s bed and they fall back onto it together not breaking the kiss. They’re topless and grinding heavily on each other when a loud crash comes from the living room and they both pause.

“Do you want me to check that out?” Derek asks.

“What? No!” Stiles shouts and clutches at Derek’s hair to keep him in place. “I refuse to be the beginning of a horror movie, I will not be the dumb bimbo that gets killed during sex. Lets make a run for it to yours?”

Derek stares down at Stiles for a moment. “Yeah okay.” Derek says pulling Stiles up from the bed and through the living. In the centre of the room lies a shattered lamp, there’s a number of reasons why that could have happened but Derek doesn’t think about it, just drags Stiles out and to his.

“Do you believe me now?” Stiles asks as Derek pulls him into his apartment.

“I’ll reflect on this incident at a later date. After this.” He pushes Stiles up against the door and resumes where they left off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some freaky stuff happens the next day... dun dun dunnnnnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys made my day by leaving comments asking me to continue so I've wrote this really quick chapter to continue the story but there is more to come which I hope to write soon but I do have to work so hoping to update at least once next week but then I have a week off so hopefully get it finished then.

Derek wakes up the next day to the smell of a fried breakfast drifting into his bedroom from the kitchen. He walks through to see Stiles cooking him breakfast in one of his t-shirts and jogging pants, humming to himself and dancing on the spot.

“Morning.” Derek says.

“Morning!” Stiles beams. “Hope you’re hungry.” As they sit down at the table and started eating breakfast Stiles asks “So do you believe me about my apartment being haunted?”

“A broken lamp doesn’t make a haunted house.” 

“But does it make a haunted apartment?”    

“Same thing Stiles.” Derek replies flatly.

“So you don’t believe me?” Stiles asks dejectedly.

“I don’t not believe you, I just don’t want to say that your apartment is haunted because of one lamp.”

“Things moving of their own according and noises!” Stiles bursts, flailing his arms about a bit narrowly missing his glass of orange juice.

“You’ve just moved in to a new apartment and you are unpacking you're stuff, you’re bound to forgot where you put things. And you live in an apartment building of course you can hear noises.”

Stiles makes a frustrated noise, running his hands through his hair tugging at it in a way that looks painful.

“Look.” Derek says, feeling sorry for this kid – whether or not the apartment is actually haunted Stiles is genuinely scared. “I’m not gonna make you go back there if you’re this worried, you can stay here tonight again.”

“Seriously?” Stiles asks with a huge smile. “Can you come back with me to grab some stuff?”

“Sure.”

Once they've finished their breakfast and Derek is dressed they make their way to Stiles’s apartment. Derek tries not to be nervous but Stiles is practically vibrating with nerves next to him. They walk into the apartment and it’s as they left it last night. They move through the room and same as last time Stiles stay more or less attached to Derek’s back.

“I need to get some stuff from my bedroom.” Stiles says, lightly pushing Derek towards the bedroom door. Derek gives a slight chuckle and tries to act less freaked out as he is.

“Okay come on.” Derek says. When they get into the bedroom they notice a piece of folded up paper lying in the centre of the bed.

“That wasn’t there last night.” Stiles spits out in a high voice. He reaches out to pick it up. Before he can Derek grabs his arm.

“Get your stuff first.” Derek says.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t like this and I think instead of freaking ourselves out before you have a chance to get to get your stuff, we get your stuff and then freak ourselves out okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles agrees and moves quickly around the bedroom gathering a few things up while Derek stares at the piece of paper on the bed. He glances quickly out into the living room and he catches his reflection in the TV. His heart stops. Next to his reflection in the TV is a shadowy figure. It's a woman dressed in white.

“Stiles.” Derek says firmly, not taking his eyes off the TV. Watching as the figure slowly tilts it's head. “We’re leaving.” The figure turns its head so it's looking at Derek. 

“One moment.” Stiles says sounding care free.

“NOW!” Derek shouts, watching as the figure takes a step towards him.

Stiles must sense the tone because he suddenly scurries towards Derek. Derek grabs onto Stiles as soon as he’s in range and drags him out of the apartment as fast as possible, slamming the door behind them and leaning against the wall opposite to catch his breath and calm himself down.

“Derek? What happened?” Stiles asks a bit frantically, Derek just shakes his head, doesn't really know how to explain what he saw and goes into his apartment.

“Did you grab the paper?” Derek asks, still sounding shaky, as they dump Stiles’s stuff in the living room.

“Yeah. Grabbed it as we left.” Stiles says holding up the piece of paper to show Derek.

They sit down on the couch together and Stiles opens the piece of paper up.

It reads:

LEAVE ME ALONE

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, slightly longer than the previous.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Oh my God! My apartment's haunted! In fact you know what, of course my apartment is haunted, of course it is. What are you supposed to do with a god damn haunted apartment? Call the super? Hey I've got a ghost, can you come take care of it please?" Stiles rambles in a high freaked out voice.  

Derek awkwardly strokes Stiles's back, "You need to calm down."  

"Calm down?" Stiles says, moving anyway from Derek's hand. "Calm down! I have a haunted apartment. Leave me alone the ghost says, well he can bet his sweet ass I won't be leaving him alone, he wants to haunt me well I'll haunt him right back." Stiles stands up from the couch. "YOU HEAR THAT MR GHOST I'LL HAUNT YOU RIGHT BACK!" He shouts towards the bedroom which has the shared wall.  

"Mrs Ghost actually." Derek supplies unhelpfully, not quite sure what to do with this person he's only known a night who's currently dealing with an impossible situation by shouting at walls.  

"What?" Stiles questions, looking a bit shell shocked at being put off track.  

"It looked like a woman."  

"You saw it? Her? Shit, is that why we high tailed it out of there? Oh my God where did you see her? What did she look like?"  

"It was just a reflection in the TV nothing more." Stiles falls back onto the couch heavily and takes a deep breath.  

"Okay, let's...let's do some research yeah? Try to find something out about her. Leave me alone? Oh she's going to regret the day she decided to haunt Stiles Stilinski!" Stiles declares.  

"Stiles  _Stilinski_?" Derek asks.  

"What? Oh Stiles isn't my real first name, it's just a nickname. No one can pronounce my first name not even me so you know." Stiles just shrugs and smiles at Derek.  

"Derek Hale." Derek offers his hand and Stiles accepts it with a smile.  

"Nice to meet you Derek Hale. Let's find out who this bitch is."   

Stiles gets his laptop out and within five minutes of googling the apartment block name and looking at the news articles surrounding it they find out that a woman was found dead in her apartment about 1 year ago and it wasn't being treated as suspicious.  

"You've got to be kidding me!" Stiles shouts. "It was that freaking easy, I mean there was no long montage where I go to the library and look back over old newspapers. All I had to do was google it?! I mean seriously why didn't I do that before I moved in! Oh my god this is so lame!"   

"Well following that pattern just google people who can perform exorcisms in the area and we might have this whole thing wrapped up in time to go out for dinner."   

“You want me to take you out to dinner?” Stiles asks with a smug grin.   

Derek rolls his eyes and takes the laptop off of him. They can't find anything further about the woman - not even her name, just the small article from the local newspaper. They do try to google people who can perform exorcisms in the local just in case but it doesn’t turn up anything other than local nut jobs from the look of it.  

"We could ask around." Stiles suggests. "You know, ask people in the building, the super, stuff like that and see if anyone knew her. Maybe we can try and get her to pass over. Then I get my apartment back!"   

"Won’t we need to go back to work at some point?" Derek asks with a slight chuckle.  

"Oh I don't start for another two weeks, do you need to go back to work tomorrow? Oh god have I bogarted your entire weekend? I'm so sorry if I have."  

"No I don't go back until Wednesday, I work on a shift - four days on and four days off."  

"What do you do?" Stiles asks, putting the laptop to one side and focusing on Derek.   

"Fireman."  

"Damn! I thought the whole hot fireman thing was a myth! Have you got the uniform here?" Stiles asks, looking around the apartment as if Derek would have just left his fireman's uniform lying around.  

"No it's at the station."  

"Bummer!"  

"I've got a t-shirt?" Derek says and Stiles's face light up. "What do you do then?"  

"Oh I got a job teaching kids with learning difficulties, that's why I moved. I used to have ADHD when I was younger, still kind of do to be honest. So you know I feel a connection with them."  

"That’s amazing." Derek says honestly.  

"Pfft next to being a fireman it's nothing."  

Derek rolls his eyes but decides not to start a "who's job is more important" argument. "You explored the local area at all?" Derek asks instead, changing the subject.  

"Nope, just been chilling in my haunted apartment."  

"Come on, we'll go for lunch at a good diner I know. Then we can harass the occupants of the building to see if they knew who lived next door."  

"Sounds like plan." Stiles says getting up from the couch.  

XXXX

After they have lunch they go visit the super who lives on the bottom floor of the building. He's a small greying man called Gary. "Oh you found out about that then?" Gary asks nonchalantly when Stiles enquires about the previous occupant of his apartment.   

"Yeah, I did." Stiles replies sounding thoroughly unimpressed.   

"Sorry about that, but it wasn't like I was going to tell you. Reckon it would have put you off."  

"Yeah I reckon it would have!" Stiles bursts.  

"Anyway, did you know her?" Derek interrupts the fight before it can begin.  

"Did a fair bit of work around the apartment for her, quite a lot broken stuff in her house and she walked into a lot of doors if you know what I mean." Gary says with a wink. Derek and Stiles stare blankly back at him.  

"No we don't know what you mean." Stiles says flatly.  

"Let's just say her boyfriend wasn't the most savory character."  

"Right. So what were their names?" Stiles asks.  

"What's it to you?"  

"We found something in the apartment that I don't want to keep and hopefully her family will be able to help us." Stiles says through gritted teeth.  

"Her name was Alanah Gill. Don't know what the boyfriend was called though."  

"Thanks for your help." Derek says politely and practically pulling Stiles away who looks like he's about to deck the super.  

"Well at least we got a name." Derek says as they make their way back to the apartment.  

"It's a start I suppose." Stiles concedes. 

 As they walk past Stiles's apartment the door creaks open slowly. Derek and Stiles stop in their tracks and look in.   

"She better have known it was me passing otherwise I'm gonna kick her ghostly ass, opening my door whenever she wants." Stiles huffs moving towards the door.  

Derek grabs onto his arm, stopping him before he can cross the threshold. "Stiles be carefully, the note said leave her alone."  

"Yes but she then opened the door as we went passed, mixed signals much?" And with that Stiles walks into the apartment pulling Derek with him. "Alright Alanah, show yourself." Stiles announces.  

Derek feels a chill up the back of his spine. "Stiles I don't think this is a good idea." The ceiling light in the living starts to slowly glow. "Stiles." Another chill passed through Derek.  

"Please leave." A woman's voice whispers in Derek's ear. Derek flinches away looking around but he can't see anything.  

Stiles is moving further into the room. "Show yourself!" he demands. The ceiling light starts to grow brighter and brighter. Derek might be imagining it but it feels like the apartment is starting to shake.  

"Please leave and take your friend." The whisper comes again. Derek frantically looks around but there's nothing. The shaking gets worse and the bulb is still getting brighter. "Leave now before he can hurt you."   

"Who can hurt us?" Derek asks.  

Suddenly the bulb shatters and the shaking abruptly stops, everything is silent. Stiles turns around to look at Derek, "What did you just say?" Stiles asks. Before Derek can reply a book flies from the corner of the room and hits Stiles square on the head making him stumble back.   

Derek darts forward and grabs Stiles into a fireman's hold without thinking. All of a sudden the shaking starts up again worst than before and books are flying at them from the boxes in the corner of the living room.   

As Derek crosses  the threshold with Stiles sling over his shoulder the door slams shut. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part! Thank you all so much for the comments and Kudos

****

Stiles is sat on the lid of the toilet while Derek tends to his head wound - the sink looks like it's seen a small massacre.  

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Derek asks for about the 100th time. He doesn’t want a brain damaged Stiles on his hands but Stiles keeps on insisting he’s fine. 

“I’m fine.” Stiles confirms for the 100th time as Derek puts the last of the butterfly stitches on the head wound, luckily Derek kept a first aid kit in the bathroom. They’ve both been quiet. Derek had managed to stop his hands shaking – he’s used to the adrenalin rushes with his job – but Stiles isn’t fairing as well, he's shaking like a leaf. 

“Come on, I have some whiskey in the kitchen.” Derek says as he soothes down the butterfly stitches gently with his thumb. Stiles surges forward and kisses Derek violently, teeth clahing together painfully. Stiles’s hands are shaking as they come up to Derek’s chest and clutch at Derek’s shirt desperately. Derek cups them and pulls away from the kiss, “Stiles.” He says gently.  

Stiles shakes his head, “Please.” He says a little horsely and kisses Derek again. 

Derek gives in easily and clutches Stiles towards him, pulling Siles up and moving them towards the bedroom. They are still kissing when they fall back onto the bed together.  

BANG. BANG. BANG.

They both freeze. Stiles's breath catches and he clutches onto Derek painfully. 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

The noise came again. It's coming from the wall behind the headboard. The wall that Derek’s and Stiles’s apartment share. 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Derek stands up from the bed. He pulls Stiles to him from where he was still frozen on the bed. He moves them both away from the bed and towards the living room. He drags the quilt off the bed as he goes. They hear one last  

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Before Derek manages to toe the door closed behind them. He sits down on the couch and covers Stiles with the quilt. He moves into the kitchen quickly and grabs two glasses and the bottle of whiskey. He sits down next to Stiles again and pours them both a drink. Stiles cuddles up against Derek before accepting the whiskey in one shot. 

“Why is she doing this?” Stiles asks in a quiet shaky voice. “She asks us to leave her alone and then this.” 

“I don’t think it’s her.” Derek says quietly. 

“What?” 

“She talked to me.” 

“She talked to you?” Stiles says, sitting up a bit to look at Derek. 

“She asked me to get us out, otherwise he’d hurt us.”   
“Who would hurt us?”   
“I don’t know. But whoever it is I think he’s the one that hurt you.”  

Stiles scrubs his hands over his face. “What am I supposed to do?”  

“Stick to original plan. Find out who Alanah Gill is, maybe finding her we’ll find out who the man is. Then maybe we’ll be able to figure out how to make them move on.” Stiles nods he head wearily and flops back on top of Derek, pulling the quilt up.  

“My head hurts.” Stiles says with a pout. 

“You want some painkillers?” Derek asks, stroking Stiles’s hair.  

“Nah, more whiskey please.”  

XXXX

Derek wakes up feeling stiff, too warm, with a banging headache and a next door neighbour sprawled on top of him. It's dark and when Derek looks at the clock it says 2.30. He manages to push Stiles to one side and get off the couch. He has to go through the bedroom to get to his bathroom, he opens the bedroom door cautiously and waits and listens. When he doesn't hear anything he goes through and uses the toilet. 

As he's washing his hands his looks up into the mirror above the sink. Behind his reflection in the mirror is that of a woman with blonde hair. He swings around quickly and there's nothing behind him. He looks back in the mirror and there's nothing there.  

"Alanah?" Derek whispers. He holds he breath and doesn't move while he waits. After a couple of seconds of silence he pads quietly so he's in the doorway between the bedroom and the bathroom. "Alanah." His whispers a bit louder.  

A loud creaking of floorboards comes from the Stiles's apartment on the other side of the wall. Derek holds his breath and remains silent. When he feels it's safe he moves as silently as he can out of the bedroom and back to the living, shutting the door behind him.  

"Derek?" Stiles asks sleepily. 

"I'm here." Derek replies softly coming to crouch in front of him.  

"Can I have those painkillers now please?" 

Derek rolls his eyes at him but goes to the kitchen and retrieves the painkiller and a glass of water. He help Stiles swallow the tablets and then curls up behind Stiles, making once last glance around the room just to make sure.  

XXX

_She's not going to give in this time. She's finally finished with Him for good and she's not taking Him back. He's getting angry and coming at her, pushing her back with violent shoves. She grabs back at Him to try and stop Him. She grabs His wrist and His old battered watch digs into her. She clings desperately at it to stop Him. It snaps and it's in her hand. She stumbles backwards and trips, his watch flies out of her hand under the bed. Her foot tangles in the rug on the floor and she falls. Everything goes black._

_The next thing she remember is the super bringing people around the flat to show them. It’s empty and she realises she's dead. She fades in and out of existence until He appears again. He's a ghost too. He said He did it because of her. He killed himself because of her. It's his fault He's dead._

_Then the Nice Man moves in. She must protect him. She manages to spook the Nice Man enough to get him out of the flat by the second night. Before He can do anything to the Nice Man. But the Nice Man comes back, this time with a Protector. The Protector takes the Nice Man out of the flat before He can do anything. He's getting stronger._

_She leaves a note to warn them if they come back. She sees the Protector again and he sees her. She finds that she can feel the pull of the piece of paper she wrote the message on. She tries to go to the apartment next door and she can see the Nice Man and his Protector talking. Maybe that's why He's in the apartment too. Maybe the watch is still there._

_She goes back when He calls. Asks where she's been but she doesn't say. He gets angry but what's the worst He can do? They're both already dead. He waits until the Nice Man and his Protector are passing and opens the door. She doesn't know what He's planning but it can't be good. She begs the Protector to leave with the Nice Man. They do leave, but not before He can strike a blow._

_He tries to get their attention again that night but it doesn't work. She'll have to get their attention and tell them about the watch. Maybe if they get rid of the watch they'll get rid of Him._

XXX

Derek sits bolt right up on the couch, throwing Stiles off in the process.  

"Ow." A plaintive little cry comes from the floor. 

"Oh God Stiles, I'm sorry." Derek says as he leans over and pulls Stiles back up on the couch. "I think I know how to get rid of your ghost problem." 

"What?" Stiles asks, looking tried and rumples, eyes blinking to stay open as he slumps back onto the couch. Derek starts to explain the dream he just had to Stiles, who perks up more and more through out the story.  

Stiles reaches over to the coffee table where the message is still sitting and picks it up. He opens it and flips it over a couple times. "Thank you Alanah I suppose." Stiles says, looking around the apartment. "How are we supposed to get the watch if with whoever he is attacking us?" Derek gives a shrug. "Some use you are." Stiles says. "I guess just run in, dive under the bed and hope for the best?" Derek just looks at him, not entirely sure what Stiles wants him to do.  

"Alright then." Stiles stands up from the couch. "Let's do it then." 

"What now?" Derek asks. 

"No time like the present."   
Derek sighs and scrubs his face. "We need to figure out how to destroy the watch, if we bring it here then he'll just be haunting this apartment."  

Stiles sits back down on the couch. "Right." He says, looking like his deflating.  

"And maybe get some more sleep." Derek suggests, pulling Stiles down to their previous position. 

"Alright, but no kicking me off the couch this time." Derek just huffs a small laugh into the back of Stiles's neck and settles down again.  

XXX

"So I'm thinking fire." Stiles suggests the next morning while they're eating breakfast. "You're a fireman, you know how to control it and how else are we gonna destroy it. Then if that fails throw it into the ocean."  

Derek sighs, it's not that it's not a good plan (well to be honest it probably isn't a good plan but it's more of a plan than he's came up with) he's just concerned about getting the watch in the first place. He leans over the table and gently brushes over the butterfly stitches on Stiles's forehead.  

"Look it's either that we risk it and possible get my apartment back or I move in here and we sleep on the couch for the rest of our lives." Stiles says and Derek actual imagines doing that - not the sleeping on the couch but the moving in. He's only known Stiles for two nights but they've been through a lot, he feels the urge to keep Stiles close and make sure nothing happens to him. "Derek we're not moving in together." Stiles says sounding a bit strangled. 

"I know I wasn't suggesting it, I just don't want to see you get more hurt." 

"This has got to end one way or another." Stiles says wearily, moving forward and catching Derek's hand in his own. "Thank you for the concern though." 

And that's how they end up standing outside of Stiles flat, Derek holding a metal trash can, some lighter fluid and some match. They open the door and move in slowly. When nothing happens within the first couple of seconds they let out a breath and move towards the bedroom.  

Suddenly the front door slams behind them and everything starts to shake. Light bulbs in lamps burst and things start flying through the air.   

Derek makes to go over to Stiles, to what he doesn't know - shield him maybe - but before he can reach him a great pressure pushes against his chest and he flies backward knocking into the front door, the stuff he had being holding flying out his hands. 

"Derek!" Stiles shouts. 

"Get the watch!" Derek shouts quickly standing up only to be knocked down again, this time being swiped sideways, landing heavily on the ground. He tries to see where Stiles is - scrambling to get up but he feels a pressure on his chest as if someone is holding him down He swipes his arms around and kicks out  but he comes into contact with nothing.  

Then the pressure moves to his throat and he can't breathe. He's still struggling, failing around wildly, trying to move, trying to do anything but he can't. He can't take a breath. He claws at his throat uselessly as his vison starts to blur and he sees white spots. 

"Derek! Derek! Are you okay?" Stiles asks desperately, shaking Derek. As Derek opens his eyes he sees Stiles kneeling over him.  

"Fine." Derek manages to rasp out. "What happened?" Derek's voice sounds like he's been smoking a 100 a day for about 20 years. 

"I burnt the watch." Stiles says pointing the bin that currently had a fire burning in it. "Mr Ghost was obviously too focused on trying to kill you to focus on what I was doing."  

Out of the corner of his eye Derek see a figure, he moves his head sluggishly and see Alanah standing in the centre of the living room. She gives a smile and a small wave before she disappears. 

"What you looking at?" Stiles asks, moving himself so that he's between the room and Derek as if to shield him.  

"Nothing, were fine." He doesn't know if Alanah's gone for good or if she'll still be haunting Stiles's apartment but Derek think that if Stiles doesn't want the ghostly room mate  he'll have her.  

 

8 Months Later 

 

Derek gets home after his four day shift to the smell of Stiles cooking. It was Stiles's birthday the day before last but Derek couldn't get it off work so they decided to celebrate after his shift. He walks into the kitchen to greet Stiles. 

"Hey...." Stiles starts to say but trials off. Derek had, in return for working a shift he hadn't wanted to, asked the chief if he could borrow a couple things. The chief hadn't been impressed but in the end had let Derek borrow the pants, suspenders and helmet to take home, which he was currently wearing. 

"Happy Birthday." Derek says with a smile and Stiles literally jumps on him, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Derek catches him but stumbles back slightly in the effort. "Hey." Derek says before Stiles is snogging the living daylights out of him.  

Derek carries them to the bedroom. Before he deposits Stiles on the bed he notices a small piece of paper folded up on the bed. "Why are you stopping?" Stiles whines. Derek sets Stiles back on the ground and picks up the piece of paper. On it is written: 

Happy Birthday

Alanah is by far the nicest, quietest roommate Derek has ever had. 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically been writing fan fiction and putting it up here as a writing exercise so I welcome constructive criticism. I am also asking for prompts - any prompt for any pairing/any fandom either do it in the comments or come over to my (mostly empty) tumblr, http://thehedgehogsong.tumblr.com/ , and send me an ask. I can't guarantee all prompts will be filled or that I'll be able to write for all pairings as I might not know them but I will try.
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
